Maaf
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS] Maaf karena *tidak bisa/mencintaimu lebih


**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

**Maaf © cnbdg2803152157**

**.**

* * *

"Kaneki, Kaneki. Liat arah jam 10-mu. Bagamana? Manis kan?"

Malas-malasan kepala berambut gelapnya memutar ke arah yang di maksud. Seorang gadis, dengan rambut sepinggang warna kehijauan dan senyum cerah yang ia temukan. Perawakan mungil, pinggul ramping, dan kaki kecil. Tipe gadis ceria dan bila melihat dari senyum serta tawa kelewat lebarnya, kemungkinan besar dia juga masuk dalam golongan cerewet.

"Bagaimana, Kaneki? Manis, kan?"

"Iya," jawab ia sekenanya.

Ini, bukan kali pertama apalagi kali kesepuluh Hide sang sahabat 'menawarinya' perempuan-perempuan. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan yang dikira selera sahabat sedari kecilnya, Hide akan serta merta menunjuk. Bahkan ada dua tiga kali si ceria menarik lengannya menghampiri si 'gadis idaman Kaneki', mengatakan "Temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu". Respon hanya anggukan, senyum malu-malu, kemudian menarik Hide menjauh, yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan Hide menyebutnya ayam karena kabur.

Kaneki tidak bermaksud kabur, apalagi bila mengingat wajah terpukul perempuan-perempuan itu karena tidak sedikit yang tertarik dengan kemanisan Kaneki walau hanya dalam sekedip mata. Kaneki hanya … tidak mau. Ia tidak pernah siap dengan Hide menariknya ke sana ke mari, membisikkan gadis ini dan gadis itu berulang-ulang ke pendengarannya. Ia lelah. Pikiran lelah, hati apalagi. Dadanya selalu berguncang mendengar nada ceria Hide setiap kali melakukannya.

Ada satu waktu Hide bertanya "Kenapa kamu seperti tidak tertarik dengan mereka? Lihat, dia cantik kan, dan sangat keibuan, loh." Di satu waktu itu, isi perut Kaneki seakan berteriak meminta dimuntahkan. Ia mual. Kesal. Hasrat untuk menghajar sang sahabat mendadak bangun. Bersyukurlah Kaneki hanya tahu 'Jangan sakiti orang lain, sakitilah diri sendiri', sehingga ia memilih tersenyum hambar, memalingkan wajah, dan berujar pelan "Maaf, aku sedang tidak tertarik."

Seraya Hide mendumel, Kaneki meliriknya sekilas.

Hatinya miris, perasaannya teriris.

_._

Universitas Kamii mengadakan pekan seni. Dan salah satu club membuka booth ramalan. Antrian panjang seperti ular, penuh oleh remaja perempuan berjubelan. Namun tak gencar Hide menarik Kaneki untuk ikut diramal. Kaneki jelas tidak mau, ia tidak percaya ramalan, menyalahi Tuhan, dan alasan-alasan lain yang tetap berhasil dipatahkan Hide.

"Aku juga akan ikut diramal. Jadi, kamu juga harus mau, Kaneki."

Hide berbohong. Ia yang antri di belakang Kaneki sekonyong-konyong mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang club berpenerangan remang itu. Hide kabur, melambai dan berucap menyebalkan "Aku tunggu di luar ya!". Dasar Hide menyebalkan. Dan sekarang sudah kepalang basah. Antrian panjang di belakangnya menunggu dan si peramal sudah meminta telapak tangannya untuk dibaca.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan dia orang yang salah, tetapi saya mengerti bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang akan sangat sulit kamu dapatkan. Ada batasan dalam hubungan kalian, yang bila dilewati, kamu khawatir hubungan kalian justru akan semakin renggang. Kamu terlalu menyayanginya dan kamu takut kehilangan dia. Tetapi saran saya, utarakanlah. Dia tidak semenakutkan yang kamu pikirkan. Justru mungkin kamu akan mendapat kejutan lain."

Kakinya seperti berubah wujud menjadi jeli. Bergetar lemah, kesulitan menumpu badan atasnya melangkah. Si peramal, yang adalah kakak tingkatnya, mengutarakan apa yang memang Kaneki khawatirkan. Tentang hatinya yang telah terpaku sejak lama pada hanya satu sosok. Kemudian sarannya, mengutarakan kebenaran? Apakah ia berani?

Gontai, Kaneki berjalan di samping antrian, mencari keberadaan mataharinya, yang rupanya tengah bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis manis surai ungu.

'_Tidak!'_ jerit batin Kaneki, namuan tetap disambanginya kedua orang itu.

"Kaneki, kenalkan, sepupu jauhku. Rize-san," jelasnya. Kemudian ia mendekat, kembali membisikkan si kalimat sakral. "Ssst, saudaraku manis kan? Dia-"

Tidak mau ia mendengar jual beli ini, Kaneki muak. Ia memilih berkata "Maaf aku perlu ke toilet" dan pergi menghindar. Ia tidak kuat. Hatinya yang tidak kuat.

'_Hide… kenapa kamu tidak peka?'_

Kaneki tidak menuju toilet, tentu saja. Ia memilih spot yang tidak terlalu ramai di area taman tengah kampusnya. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, usahanya dengan membaca jelas tidak berhasil menghilangkan gumpalan kekesalan di hati. Pikirannya masih bermain-main pada wujud mataharinya, si pemuda Nagachika. Fokusnya tersedot total hingga nyaris tak disadarinya bahwa sosok yang dimaksud telah duduk di sebelahnya, memberi pandangan campur rasa.

Kaneki memandangnya sejenak, mengulas senyum tipis sekenanya.

"Hide, maaf soal Rize-san tadi. Dia cantik sekali, tapi aku … bisakah kamu berhenti menjodoh-jodohkan aku begitu? Jujur aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

Terngiang saran si senior peramal: Utarakan. "Karena sudah ada seseorang yang aku sukai- ah, tidak, tepatnya sangat kucintai dan kukagumi. Aku belum siap kalau harus mengalihkan hatiku."

Sejenak hening. Hanya angin lembut yang membelai pipi dan menerbangkan anak rambut yang mampir sesaat dengan bunyinya yang kecil tetapi berhasil meningkatkan efek sepi. Sejenak mereka bertatapan, tak ada pergerakan lain selain kedipan mata.

"Itulah sebabnya aku mencomblangimu dengan mereka, Kaneki. Karena aku tahu kamu mencintai seseorang."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu sejak lama. Aku tahu siapa yang kamu cintai. Dia itu … aku, kan?"

Mata nyalang melototnya sepertinya kurang lebar untuk menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak barusan. Di tenggorokkan, sesuatu seakan bergumul di sana. Napasnya menjadi tak teratur. Belum lagi dada yang memberat, terbebani entah apa. Isi perut serasa dibalik. Ia mual. Tahu tak akan muntah, Kaneki tetap menutup mulutnya. Andai ia tak dilanda horor, Kaneki pasti telah memilih untuk menangis sekarang. Hide sedih menyaksikan bagaimana tangan di depan mulut sahabatnya itu bergetar tak karuan.

Sekarang Kaneki mengerti akan tawaran Hide perihal perempuan-perempuan tersebut. Pertanyaan akan bagaimana Hide bisa tahu perasaannya tidak lagi terasa penting. Kaneki mendadak mampu menduga. Dan rupanya benar.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya walau tahu kamu akan sakit hati, Kaneki. Itu karena … ah, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas—

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan kamu sendirian nanti. Aku mencintaimu, Kaneki, tetapi maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih. Maaf."

Kelopak mata mengunci rapat. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya kucuran air mata. Berhasil, hanya membentuk genangan merepotkan di pelupuk mata, namun sukses pula menimbulkan rasa muak pada kecengengannya, terlebih di hadapan Hide, sahabat tercinta, belahan jiwa.

Benar apa kata si peramal. Ia mendapat _sport_ jantung. Ia mendapat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Selama ini, ia terus menjadi seorang _selfcentre_. Ia hanya mengumpat "Hide tidak peka!", tetapi tidak pernah tahu bila selama ini Hidelah yang paling terluka, Hide terus peka dan memikirkannya, bukan seorang egois. Mengetahui, menyaksikan seorang sahabat yang tidak akan dapat ia balas perasaannya. Ia tenggelam pada rasa bersalahnya sendiri.

'_Teman macam apa aku ini?'_

Pelan, Kaneki mengangkat wajah, mengusap air mata dari pelupuk, dan dengan senyum yang begitu dipaksakan ia menatap Hide, Hide yang berjarak tak lebih dari dua kepalan tangan, Hide yang memberinya tatapan berjuta maaf.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Hide.

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku mencintaimu lebih.

"Maaf.

"Tetapi, kita tetap berteman, kan?

Tepukan hangat tangan Hide di pundak Kaneki serta senyum penuh semangatnya berhasil mengangkat campuran rasa yang telah bercokol lama di dalam hati.

.

**Maaf karena *tidak bisa/mencintaimu lebih**


End file.
